All I Need
by MinakoChibi
Summary: MelloxMattxMisa. Não sei fazer summarys.


Ele apoiou a cabeça sobre a mão e suspirou entediado.

- Mello, por que eu não posso vigiar a garota?- Matt perguntou e deu uma boa tragada em seu cigarro.

- Pare de me perguntar isso. – O loiro respondeu, irritado. – Já te respondi e não vou responder de novo.

- Ah, qual é, Mello?

- Tchau, Matt. Esteja no apartamento às 21:00. Sem atraso.

O loiro desligou o telefone na cara de seu amigo e continuou vigiando a tal garota que chamava tanto a atenção do ruivo.

- _Ótimo, vou ficar o dia todo sem fazer nada divertido. Nem sei por que concordei em ajudar-lo. Okay... está certo que ele é meu melhor amigo e blábláblá... Mas isso não vem ao caso. – _Matt suspirou de novo e voltou seu olhar às câmeras.

Enquanto Mello observava atentamente a garota loira que andava pelas ruas e que Matt achava interessante.

- _Que diabos essa mulher tem de tão especial? Afinal, qual é o problema do Matt?- _Mello se perguntava prestando atenção na garota, Amane Misa. – _Certo, ela é bonita, ou melhor, bonitinha. Aposto que é só por isso que ele quer vigia - lá. Oras, vai tomar no cu, Matt._

Chegando a noite, Matt dirigiu-se ao apartamento, onde Mello já estava o esperando.

- Atrasado. – Mello disse, ao ouvir o ruivo trancando a porta.

- Hã? Atrasado?! – Matt disse, com um tom de indignação – Mas são 21:02!

- Não deixa de estar atrasado... Eu disse nove horas em ponto. – O loiro deu uma risadinha – Atrasou dois minutos.

- Eu sou o Mello, olhem como sou engraçado. – Matt disse tentando imitar a voz do Mello.

- Que seje. - O loiro atirou uma almofada na cara do outro e mostrou a língua.

- O certo é 'seja'. – O ruivo piscou e ligou seu vídeo game.

Matt começou a jogar e um clima de silêncio invadiu o apartamento dos garotos. Só podia ser ouvido o barulho do jogo, que Mello achava insuportável, e Mello mastigando o chocolate que havia comprado antes de voltar para o apartamento.

- Então... – Matt quebrou o silêncio – Como vai Amane?

- Por que quer saber?

- Okay, eu mudo a pergunta. – Matt disse sem tirar seus olhos da tela. – Como foi seu dia observando a Amane?

- Foi um tédio.

- Então me deixa vigiar ela. – O ruivo disse – Ou você vai ter que me responder isso todo o dia.

- Não. – Mello suspirou. – E se eu não quiser, eu não respondo.

- Nossa, tá bom, chefe.

O ruivo continuou a jogar seu jogo, meio decepcionado, pois seu plano falhou. E ele também precisava de um bom banho, mas não esperava fazer isso tão cedo, ele estava quase virando o jogo, não queria que nada interrompesse o momento. Mas, como todos sabem, e ele também sabe, todo o viciado em cafeína tinha seus ataques repentinos por café. Ou pelo menos, ele tem.

Logo pausou o jogo e foi correndo para a cozinha e passou um bom café, sem açúcar, é claro. Colocou em uma xícara com ovelhinhas desenhadas e voltou para a sala, onde se sentou no chão, bebeu um bom gole de café e continuou a jogar.

- Hey, Matt. – Mello falou – Café há essa hora? Não é uma boa idéia, você não vai conseguir dormir.

- Eu posso dormir quando eu estiver morto.

- Mas acontece que EU não posso dormir se VOCÊ não dormir. – Mello se levantou da cama – E se EU não dormir EU não faço o que eu tenho que fazer amanhã, que é vigiar Amane.

- Se você não conseguir dormir, hã? – Matt deu um sorriso quase que transparente.

Mello olhou com desconfiança, mas parou de se preocupar, afinal, Matt não faria nada que arriscaria sua vida.

Passou da meia-noite. Mello mandou Matt abaixar o volume da televisão e foi dormir, enquanto Matt ainda jogava, mas jogava outro jogo, já que o anterior ele já havia virado.

Depois de duas horas, Matt fez o loiro engolir um sonífero, que, pelo o que estava escrito na embalagem, deixaria o pacien... A vítima dormindo pelo resto do dia, que mal tinha começado.

- _Só espero que ele não me mate. _– O ruivo colocou forças nesse pensamento e foi dormir.

Ao amanhecer, Matt ligeiramente levantou e olhou seu amigo, que como o esperado, dormia profundamente.

Matt sorriu um sorriso de 'ganhei' e vestiu uma camiseta listrada, meio amassada, uma calça jeans, que achou embaixo da cama e um All Star azul-marinho. Saiu do apartamento, mas antes pegou as chaves do Mello, vai que ele acorda antes do tempo esperado? Então, era melhor o manter trancado no apartamento.

- _Hum... Se bem que eu não sei onde ela poderia estar nesse momento... Será que Mello tem o endereço da casa dela? –_ Matt pensou e voltou para o apartamento, procurando algum papel onde estaria escrito o endereço de Amane.

Procurou em tudo. Mas nada.

Olhou para o Mello, tentando adivinhar onde poderia ter escondido o papel, que Matt tinha certeza que existia.

Seu olhar caiu nos bolsos do casaco do loiro.

- _Só pode estar aí._

E é claro que estava.

O ruivo sorriu, acendeu um cigarro, que por sinal, era o último, precisava comprar mais.

Abriu o papel amassado e sujo, deu uma olhada no nome da rua, mas passou na tabacaria antes.

Depois, foi em direção à casa da garota.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Continua... Se vocês gostarem ^^**

**Reviews? n.n**


End file.
